


Everything is Blue

by anakien



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gen, colorblind, kanan is not amused, mention of other characters, this is crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: Kanan didn't know why it surprised him so much to find out his own damn Padawan was colorblind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this itty bitty plot bunny hit me yesterday when I rewatched "Path of the Jedi" yesterday, and I couldn't go to sleep without writing it. Heads up, this is pure crack y'all.
> 
> The title is from "Colors" by Halsey.

In hindsight, it was actually pretty obvious.

For one, Ezra never commented on Sabine's art. Or her new hair colors, even though he had a not-so-hidden crush on his crewmate. He never said anything about Zeb's bright purple fur; he just complained that it got everywhere. He never seemed to take much notice of the different appearances of the trooper helmets he was always collecting, just on the serial codes signifying rank. He never said anything about Chopper's faded orange paint, or anything about Hera's white tattoos. Even when Sabine asked him his favorite color towards the beginning of his stay on the Ghost, he just shrugged and moved on. Ezra never mentioned color much of all, period.

So Kanan didn't know why it surprised him so much to find out that his own damn Padawan was colorblind.

Earlier that afternoon, Ezra had finally revealed his long awaited lightsaber to the rest of the crew, seemingly basking with pride from the oohs and aahs from the others.

"You match Kanan now, kid," Zeb said, placing a giant hand on Ezra's shaggy blue-black hair and ruffling it, a wide grin on his face.

Ezra smiled, a little confused, with a tiny furrow in between his eyebrows. Kanan noted all of this, filed it away for later use, and moved on, walking up and complimenting the kid on his own.

Later that night, Kanan was holed up in his room, meditating over Ezra's trial from the Temple, and his growing prowess in the Force. The holocron floated peacefully in front of him, not opening, just gently hovering.

There was a slight knock on the door, and before Kanan could tell the other person - _Ezra,_ he sensed. _Of course_ \- to come in, his Padawan had already let himself in and settled himself down cross legged on the floor in front of him.

Kanan opened his eyes and raised an unamused eyebrow towards the teenager. "Do I even need to keep telling you to knock?"

Ezra rolled his eyes a little and huffed, not even bothering to dignify it with a response; they had this argument every time Ezra went to train, and now it was more just a game they played than anything.

Kanan smirked lightly. "That's what I thought. Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" The Force around Ezra had been swirling hesitantly, and it had seriously been messing with Kanan's mojo ever seen he unsheathed his lightsaber.

"So, hypothetically speaking, say there's a smart and handsome and clever-"

"Get to the point, kid."

"... Loth-rat. And he, hypothetically speaking, of course, just finished constructing his first lightsaber. There's only one problem..."

Kanan furrowed his brow and tried to process what Ezra was saying. "Okay?"

"What color is my lightsaber?" Ezra said in a rush, the words tripping over each other. His eyes grew wide, and he smiled a little sheepishly, as if he hadn't wanted to be so abrupt.

Kanan blinked. Of all things he was expecting, that was NOT it.

"The color. Of _your_ lightsaber?" He asked incredulously.

Ezra nodded, the sheepish smile still frozen on his face.

Kanan looked at him in confusion, before a small grin spread on his face. "Alright, very funny, kid. Who put you up to this, Zeb? Chopper?"

"No, Kanan, I'm serious." Ezra said, looking a little annoyed that he wasn't being taken seriously.

Kanan's eyebrow shot up again. "You're actually serious?!"

Ezra nodded again.

"Are you colorblind? And you didn't think to tell any of us this before?" Kanan said in disbelief.

"It never came up," Ezra protested. "And it wasn't really important."

"Wasn't really-" Kanan cut off with an irritated sigh. "This makes so much sense; I can't believe I didn't notice it before." He growled something under his breath.

Ezra shrugged. "It's nothing new. I've never been able to see it."

Kanan looked at Ezra incredulously and barked out a laugh, at a loss for words.

"This is why you wear unmatching orange jumpsuits everyday. I thought you were just a really big fan of the color orange." Kanan said.

"So that's what color they are," Ezra mused. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "But the lightsaber?"

Kanan's eyes softened. "It's blue. Just like mine."

"Blue," Ezra repeated, looking incredibly thoughtful for once in his life. "Wish I could see it." He looked so wistful that Kanan felt his heart pang a little in his chest. Ezra unhooked the lightsaber from his belt and rolled the smooth metal around in his hands, observing his handiwork.

"Eh, oh well." He said, shrugging. He bounced up and stretched, clipping the lightsaber back to his belt in a smooth, solid motion. "Think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Thanks, Kanan."

And with that, his Padawan turned and practically skipped out of the room.

Kanan blinked again, and scrambled to his feet after him. He leaned out of his doorway and called after Ezra's retreating backside. "And you're not the least bit torn up about this at all?"

"Nope!" Ezra said, turning his head slightly to call back. He disappeared around the corner, and Kanan leaned back in disbelief.

 _Huh_ , Kanan thought. _Teenagers._

**Author's Note:**

> R&R.


End file.
